


Пусть не знать ни сна мне, ни могилы

by fandomStarbucks2019, Tressa



Series: драбблы R - NC-21 [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Corpses, Dismemberment, Don't copy to another site, Horror, M/M, и этот сайт - воровской фанфикс.ме
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-10-01 23:30:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20436683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomStarbucks2019/pseuds/fandomStarbucks2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tressa/pseuds/Tressa
Summary: Он копал братскую могилу щитом, потому что больше ее выкопать было нечем. Рядом лежало пять тел, и у всех у них было одно лицо.





	Пусть не знать ни сна мне, ни могилы

**Author's Note:**

> Расчлененка, хоррор, рейтинг не за секс.

Щит врезался в промерзшую землю с громким хрустом. Стив почти не чувствовал пальцы – то ли от холода, то ли из-за того, что повредил нервы. Край щита давно прорезал ладонь, и кровь медленно стекала вниз, замерзая. Он копал братскую могилу щитом, потому что больше ее выкопать было нечем. Рядом лежало пять тел, и у всех у них было одно лицо.

Поиски Зимнего Солдата ничего не дали, Баки как сквозь землю провалился, но в файлах, которые отдала Наташа, дважды упоминалась одна и та же база. И Стив нашел ее. Ему пришлось путешествовать по России инкогнито, никакого оружия, только щит в чехле от литавр. В Нью-Йорке все еще была осень, но здесь уже лежал снег и ударили морозы. Стив поглубже натянул на уши вязаную шапочку и снова пожалел, что не купил теплые перчатки: тактические кожаные, с обрезанными пальцами отлично подходили для боя, но нисколько не грели.

Чтобы добраться до координат, которые достала для него все та же Наташа, ему пришлось арендовать снегоход. Наконец он оказался на месте. Стив был готов ко всему: что не найдет ничего, что упрется в стальную дверь в толще горы, запертую на десяток замков, что это будет действующий объект, куда ему придется пробиваться с боем или красться тайком, но чего он совсем не ожидал, так это того, что двери в бункер окажутся приоткрыты, а одна из них и вовсе будет висеть на единственной оставшейся петле.

В документах говорилось о проекте «Зефир», и он не знал точно, как тот был связан с проектом «Зимний солдат», но надеялся выяснить. Бункер был давно заброшен, электричества не было, круг света от фонарика освещал груды разбитых и брошенных вещей, но среди них не нашлось ничего ценного – только невнятное тряпье и какие-то обломки.

Стив спускался все глубже и глубже, пока не вышел в просторный круглый зал. Свет фонаря заметался, выхватывая из темноты ряд предметов, похожих на металлические гробы с окошечками в крышке. Лишь у одного из них, стоящего у дальней стены, крышка была откинута. Стив подошел к ближайшему и заглянул. Под стеклом лежал Зимний Солдат, он был давно и безнадежно мертв. Стив беззвучно завыл и вцепился пальцами в крышку этого гроба, пытаясь найти, как ее открыть. Провода, которые раньше вели от криокамеры к блоку питания, были обрезаны кое-как, а блок и вовсе отсутствовал. Стив сбил крепления краем щита и откинул крышку. Похоже, что после того как криокамера лишилась блока питания, Зимний Солдат умер, не приходя в себя, и труп не разложился только благодаря вечной мерзлоте. Стив не знал, зачем Баки вернулся на базу и как оказался в криокамере, но оставить его в этом гробу не мог. Он смотрел на Баки, который лежал перед ним, как рыцарь, сложив руки на груди… две человеческие руки. Бросив щит на пол, Стив перешел к следующему гробу. В нем тоже находился человек с лицом Баки. Его убили выстрелом в голову сквозь стекло. 

Стив вынес на улицу пять трупов. Кем бы они ни были при жизни, он не мог оставить их так. Он не нашел на базе ничего, что могло бы послужить лопатой, поэтому копать пришлось щитом. В голове вертелось только «Баки ушел, Баки нет; может, он тоже лежит где-то», пока он продолжал долбить промерзшую насквозь землю. Он так устал, что не мог больше стоять, поэтому сел на землю рядом с могилами и уткнулся лицом в ладони.

Стив не слышал ни звука мотора, ни шагов, просто на его плечо опустилась рука. Он медленно поднял голову. Над ним стоял Зимний Солдат, такой, каким Стив видел его на мосту: в черной тактической форме, в маске и очках.  
– Что ты делаешь? – глухо донеслось из-под маски.  
– Я хочу их похоронить, – сказал Стив. – Почему у них твое лицо?  
– Потому что они – это я, – последовал ответ. – Этот я, – он оказал на труп в синей куртке, с оторванной рукой, – упал с поезда в Альпах, и ты даже не стал меня искать. А этот я, – палец указывал на голый труп со вскрытой грудной клеткой, – умер в шестьдесят втором в результате неудачного эксперимента. А этот я, – палец сдвинулся вправо, указывая на безглазого мертвеца, – не вышел из крио, неудачный препарат, который мне ввели перед заморозкой, превратил мои мозги в кисель. Этот, – палец указал на труп, от которого осталась только верхняя половина, ни ног, ни таза у него не было, только синие змеи кишок лежали на грязной земле, – погиб от взрыва противопехотной мины в восьмидесятом, и его тело заморозили для ученых. А последний, – Солдат снял маску, – вскрылся, не вынеся груза вины. – Его глаза были бесцветными, как у снулой рыбы, а горло от уха до уха пересекал разрез, словно еще один чудовищный рот. Стив смотрел на него с ужасом и не мог понять, что происходит. 

База у него за спиной, мертвая еще секунду назад, внезапно ожила, и раздался рев сирены.

Стив дернулся и проснулся. На столе перед ним лежали бумаги по проекту «Зефир», которые он читал, прежде чем уснуть. Он потер лицо. Кошмар был так реален, что он посмотрел на руки, ожидая увидеть на них раны от щита, но ладони были целыми. Снова раздался звонок в дверь, скорей всего именно из-за него Стив и проснулся. Он встал, побрел к двери и открыл, даже не взглянув в глазок. На пороге стоял Баки. За спиной у него толпились пять человек, очень похожих на него, слишком похожих.  
– Привет, Стив, – сказал бывший Зимний Солдат. – Впустишь нас? Надо поговорить.


End file.
